I Believe in You
by Christine Lennoire
Summary: To change yourself, it takes hard work and determination. You need to want it. But it also takes faith... and motivation from your friends. Hinata wishes to change... can she?


I Believe in You

By Christine Lennoire

Anime: Naruto

Type: One-shot

Genre: Romance/Sentimental

Pairing: Kiba/Hinata

Summery: When a person wants to change, it's not that easy. You need people to set an example for you: like a role model. But most importantly, you need someone to just keep saying 'I believe in you.'

Hinata was used to training all night – she had to if she wanted to change herself. Blood and sweat mixed with her own tears of frustration, as she collapsed against the tree she had been hitting, exhausted. All she ever wanted was to be stronger, and to change disappointment in herself to maybe a shred of pride in who she could be. But how could she ever hope to be strong like Naruto. She was just Hinata... just... Hinata...

All her life she had dreamed of becoming strong like Neji. She wanted to prove him wrong and show him that she could change. Hinata wanted to show everyone that she could change. Because all they ever saw her as was a weakling – a hindrance. Just this once, she had hoped that she could be something more – something a little stronger.

Yet, here she was – half passed-out on the ground, unable to move a muscle. She couldn't even crawl back inside her house, she was just so tired. Hinata could feel herself drifting off to an unfit sleep filled with pain, worry, doubt, and fear growing inside of her. It had been there ever since she was little, and growing more and more powerful every day as her resolve grew weaker.

_Neji always said you couldn't change... maybe he's right..._

"**It's destiny."**

_Kiba always told you to give up right away... maybe you should just give up..._

"**If it's the sand ninja or Neji... just give up right away. Especially Neji. He'll be extremely harsh on you."**

_Shino never really says anything – probably afraid to hurt your feelings..._

"**..."**

_Naruto still doesn't even know that you exist..._

"**Oh! Hinata! I didn't realize you were standing there..."**

_Sakura, Ino, and Tenten are such strong girls, unlike you..._

"**You've gotten so strong, Sakura!"**

"**I guess you're pretty good, for a girl..."**

"**Tenten never misses!"**

_You're weak..._

_You're a failure..._

_And that will NEVER change!_

"**A failure is a failure..."**

Tears began to trickle down Hinata's face. She felt horrible all of a sudden, realizing that all this time, had just been wasted. She really couldn't change... she couldn't be like Naruto or Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. Hinata was still just a failure. She would always be just Hinata... who was she kidding with all this talk of change and futures... and Naruto... it was just a dream... quickly fading, as she began to close her eyes...

"**HINATA!"**

"_K-Kiba-kun?"_

He knew all her training spots, so when he smelled her blood mixed with her intense exhaustion, he came running, with Akumaru at his heels. Frankly, he didn't even care if the Hyuuga clan members saw him as he ran to help her. All that did matter, was his hurt friend being okay again. When he finally saw her, he quickly bundled her up into his arms and brought her just inside the house.

Kiba cleaned up her wounds and covered up her cold, trembling body with his warm coat. He didn't want her to be catching some kind of cold out there. The wind was harsh and chilly. 'She must have been out there training for hours...' he thought to himself curiously. 'How many days and nights has she spent alone – training all by herself, and forcing herself to the edge of her very life, just to get stronger?'

"I'm so sorry, Hinata." Kiba said, as Hinata slowly began to stir from her sleeping position. She looked up at him and blushed a bright shade of red, realizing that she had feinted and he covered her in his coat, too! As she sat up, the coat fell off her chest and landed on her lap. Absentmindedly she began to stroke the fur on the hood of his coat.

"Why, K-Kiba-kun? You saved me. Thank you." Kiba grinned and shook his head.

"No, no, no. Not about that." he said, standing up and holding out his hand. "That's not what I meant, I mean... you don't have to do this alone, you know... Well, what I'm trying to say is... sorry... for never being there. I knew you wanted to change... I should've helped you somehow... so you didn't have to be here by yourself, hurting yourself until you could barely stand... alone."

Hinata hung her head low. "I-it's okay. I know now t-that I-i c-can n-never c-c-change." she said rather sadly. This startled Kiba. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eye – just so he could examine hers more closely.

"Hinata..." Kiba gasped... able to see the pain and suffering hiding behind her pale eyes. She wondered how he could do that... she thought she hid it so well... but then again... she was a failure... right? He hugged her close to him and sighed. "I have more to apologize for than ever, now..." he said, holding her close to him, aware of the way her face lit up a bright shade of red – filled with embarrassment. It made him want to laugh... she was so sweet and innocent...

"Hinata... I'm a really bad friend." he said sadly, holding her by her shoulders and pushing her away just slightly, so he could see her face, which was now recovering from the embarrassment. "When a person wants to change – it's not easy. You're job, Hinata, is important. You have to work hard and strive to change. But I didn't do my job..."

She looked at him in wonder. How could it be his fault for her failure...?

Kiba smiled. "I wasn't there to help you... I should've been there – screaming for you... and most importantly... telling you that I believed in you. It takes motivation to change. You can't do it alone, and I... I won't let you down again, because... Hinata... if anyone can change... if anyone can break the mold of destiny and keep fighting... it's you."

"You have survived the worst. A family that brings you pain, deadly training, exhausting missions, all nighters, people wanting to kill you, exams where you could very well die, and all that comes with being a ninja... You survived that. You did it, and you just kept smiling – hoping to help other people."

"Well... it's my turn to help you... because, Hinata – I would die to protect you... because you know what? I believe in you. I believe that you can change not only yourself, and the people around you that love and care for you..." Kiba said, blushing slightly.

"I believe that you can change the world..."

Hinata's eyes began to water and she smiled the most true and heart-felt smile she had in a long, long time, as she embraced Kiba with all the strength she had left in her body. And she didn't ache as much anymore. She didn't hear the voices in her head – telling her that she was weak, and that she was a failure. She could only hear his heartbeat, as she pressed her head against his chest and he pulled her body flush against his.

Kiba laughed. "But let's not rush things... let's start small... like a spar... tomorrow... you and me." he grinned. "You up for it?"

_Small, huh?_

"Yes, Kiba-kun." Hinata said, unfaltering. Kiba grinned even wider.

"Great!" He said, standing up. In all honesty, he was still a little worried that he would be spotted, alone with Hinata and get killed by the Head of the Hyuuga family. "Then I'll see you tomorrow!" he said. Before he could get away, Hinata hugged him one last time, and placed the smallest of kisses on his cheek. Her face was bright as a tomato, but she was smiling. And before he knew it, Kiba was blushing too.

_Yeah... start out small..._

She watched him leave, and waved.

_Neji still believes that people cannot change..._

"**Your fate was already decided the moment I became your opponent."**

_Shino still doesn't say anything..._

"**...we are done here..."**

_Naruto still doesn't acknowledge you..._

"**Oh! Hinata? How long were you standing there?**

_Sakura, Ino, and Tenten are still stronger than you are..._

"**Wow, Sakura..."**

"**How troublesome... you did well."**

"**Tenten has perfect accuracy... she never misses her target!"**

_But there is someone who believes in you... **truly** believes in you... so maybe..._

_Maybe I am not weak..._

_Maybe I am not a failure..._

_And maybe... just maybe... with his help... I really can change!_

"**Well... it's my turn to help you... because, Hinata – I would die to protect you... because you know what? I believe in you. I believe that you can change not only yourself, and the people around you that love and care for you... I believe that you can change the world..."**

Hinata blushed. Maybe it was okay if Naruto never noticed her. If he didn't... maybe she wouldn't have to tell him that she used to have a crush on him... And then she realized that, even if it was only in her mind, she had said 'used to'.

Something... had already changed.

Now that she knew that... she knew that she too could change, even if it was only a little. Realization sunk in... 'I _kissed_ him. Not really, but '_sort of, really close to, just about to, if I would've moved over a few inches would have' _kissed him.' She blushed and smiled to herself.

Yes, she had indeed changed quite a bit, in only a few minutes.

Now she could not wait for her spar with Kiba tomorrow, because she had hope – she had something to look forward to – and most importantly – she had someone who believed in her... someone who really, truly, honestly _believed_ in her.

"I believe in you..."

Those were the greatest words she had ever heard someone say to her in her life...

'Yet...' she blushed. There was an even smaller, three-word phrase that might top that one... but not yet... not tonight... Hinata didn't dare say the L-word... not just yet, anyway...

Besides... she already promised that she would start small...

Believing was good enough, for now...

Augh. Another one. This just popped into my head shortly after I wrote Spill Forth and I couldn't help but write it all down before I lost the ideas in my head. I hope you all liked it. Please review, and enjoy the chips and pretzels in the Review Lounge. There is soda and coffee for all who visit! So please, even if it's just a few words... review! Thank you!

Christine Lennoire


End file.
